


Of Ferrets and Fangirls

by XakliaAeryn



Category: Farscape RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XakliaAeryn/pseuds/XakliaAeryn
Summary: After a while apart Claudia and Ben meet at a convention.





	Of Ferrets and Fangirls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angylinni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/gifts).



> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).

__She was back in Los Angeles for a convention and this time everyone from the old show was in attendance, David, Gigi, Lani even Anthony had come out of his teaching exile to meet the fans.  
  
Only problem was that that meant Ben was also in the hotel. Things between the two of them had only escalated once they were both on SG-1 together, and that was saying something considering that their time on the Farscape set had been intense to begin with. A few years of distance between the two shows had only served to make their connection deeper and more passionate, tempered with a tenderness she treasured. However, since the show had been cancelled, they hadn’t seen each other. Ben had gone back to being the best husband a man could be and an amazing father and she’d done the same, simply parting and returning to their families.   
  
Months on and the brief elevator ride she’d shared with him had shown her that things hadn’t changed. They still got along with each other effortlessly, slipping into a seemingly natural banter. Although she wasn’t sure how she felt about that, she was happy with her family, she really was, they made her complete. But Ben…just made her feel…alive. Was that right?   
  
Their panel together this afternoon had been amazing, as usual. They read each other so easily and could almost finish each other’s sentences. He made her laugh, she made him laugh and the word seemed a better place for those few brief minutes, but did she want more? I suppose the real question is: can I be happy without Ben Browder in my life?   
  
Claudia sat looking at her reflection for a few minutes as she mulled the thought over. Her make-up lay forgotten in front of her, although in truth all she needed was her mascara before heading down to the dinner party with the fans.   
  
The knock at the door startled her and she sighed as she got up to answer the door, assuming it was her ‘handler’ come to give her a five minute warning.   
  
Claudia should know better than to assume, since it was Ben Browder sporting a horribly furry, wirey looking beard.   
  
“Ben!”   
  
“Hi,” he answered with a huge grin on his face. “You nearly ready?”   
  
“Uh…yeah, just a sec,” she moved back to the dresser to finish her mascara and he followed her in. Her heart rate sped up as she heard the door click behind her, knowing she was completely alone with him now.   
  
“Nice skirt.”   
  
She stopped before she sat down and threw him a smirking glare over her shoulder before sitting down, her skirt purposely hitching up her thigh to give him an extra tease.   
  
She focused on finishing off her make-up and tried her best to ignore him. However she’d always had an innate ability to sense where he was in a room, a sort of sizzling tension that she could pick up on.   
  
Which meant she was extremely surprised when she felt his breath on her neck and she hadn’t felt him sneak up on her.   
  
“Y’know, I’m sure no-one would mind if we were just a little late,” he teased in her ear.   
  
She burst out laughing as his beard scratched on the back of her neck. “Oh no! You’re not coming anywhere near me with that…thing on your face Benjamin!” She half turned to him and pushed him away from her, laughing at his shocked and hurt expression in the mirror.   
  
“What’s wrong with it?” he stroked his beard almost protectively.   
  
“It’s a crime against man!”   
  
“Wha?”   
  
“Ben, seriously, it looks like something’s living in there! A ferret!” she exclaimed as she pointed at him, “It looks like a ferret is living on your face. How does Fran put up with it?” She laughed.   
  
And then realised what she’d said. The smile fell off both of their faces, the flirting suddenly dampened.   
  
Looking up at him she saw the sad realisation of what he was doing mixed with the desire to be with her. She quirked a smile at him and stood to stand in front of him. She took his hand and stroked his bearded cheek.   
  
“Come on, let’s get that thing off so you don’t scare the fangirls,” she joked. She pulled on his hand and dragged him from the room, telling the handler who was just about to knock on her door “We’ll be ready in half an hour” as they ran down the hallway. 


End file.
